


Little Moments

by Lavender_chan



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just finished college and are prepping for your career when strange, almost paranormal things, start to happen around your house. What is it, and how is this author going to explain it in five drabbles?</p>
<p>Tumblr Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**The First**  
The first time you noticed something was amiss, your cat—who was the meekest and gentlest cat you had ever owned and wouldn’t even catch mice, let alone use her claws for anything else--clawed you in an attempt to get away from…something.

It has been a normal day; you got up on time, went to work, stopped by school to file some last minute paperwork—you had just finished for the year and had opted out of the big graduation ceremony—and went home to relax with a good book and hot chocolate.

It was just after you finished the hot chocolate, but before you got to the good bits in your novel that your cat decided to have the largest meltdown that had ever been had.

She had curled in your lap—more sprawled—but a moment passed and she was suddenly up in your lap standing and staring at the open doorway that lead into your office. You wouldn’t have thought anything of it, until you noticed her hackles were raised, and her meows were…hard, gravelly. Like she was trying to growl and it was hurting her, somehow.

“Gypsy?” You had cooed quietly, unsure if you should try to pet her or not.

A hiss escaped the cat and a movement in the doorway made you freeze.

You didn’t want to look up. You could feel eyes on you. Something or someone had gotten into the house. Now, they were standing there staring. You could _feel them_ staring. You could almost see them clearly out of the corner of your eye. Eternity swept between you and them and the cat.

The something twitched and Gypsy lost her shit.

No matter how hard you looked afterward, you couldn’t find anything to support that anyone other than you and Gypsy had been in the house. All the doors and windows were locked, and you hadn’t actually _seen_ anyone enter or exit the room.

Granted, you had spent a good long while cursing your cat’s name as you nursed the myriad of scratches that littered your legs.


	2. The Second

**The Second**  
The term ‘ghost’ had never really been something you thought consciously to yourself before. Sure, you knew what they were and you weren’t immune to those shows on the tv where the group of ‘professionals’ explored some haunted residence or something, in search of something that may or may not have been there.

But today, you found yourself unconsciously asking yourself, _Ghost…?_

All of the paperwork that you had left lying all over your desk was sorted, stacked and neatly arranged on your desk. The pile of books that you normally kept in the spare chair in the corner—the pile you had been meaning to go through for months—was gone, and all the books were sorted correctly on the shelves. The trash had been taken out, the blinds had been dusted and even your fan—which you kept off until you sat down to work—was already blowing gently across your desk, gently ruffling the sorted paperwork.

The part that got you the most was the small folded piece of paper that sat on your desk, on top of the papers so that it stood out, that had what looked like a computer font drawn on the front of it, one that was all symbols.

The font seemed familiar and a nudging at the back of your mind made you curious enough to sit down and pull out your laptop, opening the screen and slowing filtering through your fonts until you came across the only one that had symbols.

Wingdings.

It took a few moments, but you pieced together the small note that had been left on your desk.

_I’m sorry about the scratches, I hope this makes up for it._

You nodded slowly to yourself, “…Yup, ghosts.”


	3. The Third

**The Third**  
After your interesting note—which you still had, in the top drawer of your desk—you had kept an eye out for anything else that this ‘ghost’ wanted to do to your house.

A few days later, your dishes were done and left in the drying rack. A few days after that, the trash was taken out. A few days after _that_ , your mail had already been taken inside and sorted before you even came home.

Each time, there was a small note, that you had to translate, and all of them said basically the same as the first note. It had been almost three weeks since Gypsy had gone crazy in your lap because of the strange shadow-person the two of you had seen…and you had to have seen someone. Gypsy wouldn’t have reacted if you had imagined it.

So yesterday, after thinking about it for all of 10 minutes, you decided you wanted to leave a note for the ghost-person. Painstakingly, you drew out each letter of the wingdings font on a note, and you left it on your desk, since each time the ghost-person had cleaned, they had straightened out your desk.

_Hello; thank you for everything you’ve done for me, but you don’t have to worry—the scratches are already gone! Can I meet you? (P.S I’m sorry if my handwriting is poor in this font…I don’t have a printer.)_

Which is why today, you had walked into your front door after a long day of work and found a visitor.

You almost hadn’t seen (it, him…her??) when you first walked in, they sat in a corner of your room. Their body looked like it was a black mass of goo, with a white face that reminded you of something skeletal. When you did notice them, and take in all this information, you froze. Flight or fight started to rise in your chest and you wondered just what happened to your cat-

Then you saw the note sitting on their (lap??) and you took a deep slow breath in.

“Ah…welcome to my home?”


	4. The Fourth

**The Fourth**  
A month had passed since you first walked into your home to find him sitting in a corner of your living room.

In this month, you had learned his name—Dr. Gaster, though he wasn’t inclined to tell you what kind of doctor—and what he actually was, not a ghost, per say, but certainly a monster.

Monsters. Wow.

Those creatures you had heard fairy tales about; the creatures you had grown up fascinated and terrified by. Local superstition was centered around monsters, which is why Mt. Ebott was avoided except by those brave few who supposedly never returned.

Except, Gaster didn’t seem to be anything worth fearing. Not to be rude to the guy, but he was almost skittish in his interactions with you and the rest of the things in your apartment. You had been a little wary of Gaster at first, of course. As far as you knew, he could come and go as he pleased, and what exactly did that mean for your privacy? He helped with cleaning, sure, but what exactly was his angle?

As you’ve come to find out, nothing. He has no angle. He doesn’t even seem to think he has a purpose anymore.

Today, Gypsy had finally warmed up enough to him to jump up into his lap—which moved and squished, like a bag full of inky water—and curled up there. Gaster, who acted like he’d never seen a cat before, just looked helplessly between you and Gypsy.

“Well, looks like you’re trapped now,” You giggled from your spot on the end of the couch, your legs curled beneath you, “Gypsy’s gotten all comfy.”

“Oh…” Gaster’s voice sounded almost echoed, and it took your ears a moment to actually hear what he was saying, rather than the glitched noises and static that tended to hang around when he spoke, “I wouldn’t want to disturb her…should I just stay like this?”

He had taken it so seriously, you almost wanted to tell him that you had been joking, but you hesitated. Gaster had a habit of fading from existence whenever you weren’t looking—you could be having a normal conversation and in a moment, you’d turn to find he was gone. You had come to find out that sometimes a mood would hit him and almost without even thinking, he’d use whatever magic he had to disappear, to be off alone for a while.

It was almost enough that you wanted to hold him, but he wasn’t so used to the touching thing.

“You can stay here, as long as you like, Gaster,” You offered him a gentle, and genuine smile.

Gaster turned and stared at you for a long time before looking down at Gypsy, studying the small animal before you heard the glitching, static of, “Thank you, human.”


	5. The Fifth

**The Fifth**  
A lot had changed in the year that you had known Gaster.

Life with him had its ups and downs; you’d started your career, which had afforded you less time around your home. Money finally wasn’t an issue, but you found yourself drifting away from work, your mind always on home, and with Gaster. Gypsy was a fast friend to Gaster, once she warmed up to him. The cat always seemed to know when Gaster arrived, and often pouted when he left.

The monster only seemed interested in you, as far as you could tell. He never wanted to visit any other places besides your home, and didn’t speak to any other humans. On more than one occasion, when you had an unexpected visitor, Gaster would disappear with a small ‘pop’ and wouldn’t return until it was clear that your guest was gone.

Despite this, there was always the hesitation of uncertainty when he would interact with you. It wasn’t until he described the ‘void’—the place he said he currently resided—that everything about him started to make sense.

A place of complete nothingness…No light, no darkness, no sound—a place you could hardly wrap your head around. It made you feel more for him, but it just added to the confused jumble of emotions to _already_ felt for him.

A part of you wondered just what exactly it was that you felt for Gaster, another part of you wondered just what kind of crazy you were drinking. Gaster both hated and loved being touched, and you wondered at the ambivalence of it. Being in a void, for who knows how long, with no kind of interaction while your mind was overstressed…You swallowed at the thought, but you couldn’t ignore the feelings he still gave you, or the way he treated you.

The way he talked and the gentle—almost timid—kindness he treated you with had pulled you in, called to you, and warmed your chest so many times you wondered just how you could even try to deny that you felt _something_ for the monster.

“Your soul is glowing brighter,” Gaster broke you from your thoughts, “What are you thinking about?”

Despite feeling like a child caught doing something foolish, this wasn’t an unusual question from him. Gaster, you found out, was a scientist and that was how he related to the world.

“You,” you admitted without thinking.

Gaster froze before color darkened his white, skeletal face. You weren’t sure what exactly you had said, but focused back on your work. He’d either tell you, or he wouldn’t and you were ok with that.

It would be another 6 months before he would say, ‘I love you’, and an additional 2 months before you realized you felt exactly the same—and it would be a year more than that before Monsters would leave Mt. Ebott and you could meet his sons—but right now, right here in this apartment…

You were Happy.


End file.
